Continuation of a series of laboratory and field studies is proposed to examine the relationship of age-related differences in comprehension and evaluation of television content to post-viewing behavior. Recent work indicates that inferences about often-implicit relations between scenes that are separated in time are germane to both evaluations of televised social acts and behavioral effects of such portrayals. Laboratory and field studies are proposed to examine the nature and likelihood of temporal integration of different aspects of content. In addition, detailed structural and content analyses of stimulus programs are being prepared and tested as to the importance that panels of adult and child viewers attach to various aspects of portrayals. The relation of importance ratings to comprehension of plot elements by children of different ages will be assessed. Effects on comprehension and evaluation of different types of portrayals of given categories of information (e.g., motives for aggression) at different ages are also being investigated.